Nice to Meet You, Percabeth!
by The.Original.Percabeth.Child
Summary: Mortals meeting and getting to know Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so make sure to RR!! And y'all can call me Bella._**

Ashlyn POV

I walked through the doors of Goode High School and immediately looked for my group of friends. We weren't like the 'popular' group with the jocks and sluts, but we weren't nobodies, and that was thanks to Percy. See, my friends were; me, Sam, Bryce, Kayli, Sophie, and Percy. Sam has brown hair and Carmel eyes, and he's on the football team. His girlfriend is Kayli, and she has long, silky black hair and dark, chocolate eyes. Bryce, Sam's best friend, has beach blond hair, and ice blue eyes. He's dating Sophie, who has long, brown and blond hair and hazel eyes. None of us are not attractive, I've been told I'm very pretty, with long blond hair, and emerald eyes, but Percy is something else. He has messy raven black hair that you just want to run your fingers through, and a toned swimmers body, seeing as he's the captain of the swim team. But his eyes. Oh god his eyes. Think about if you took the sea, and swirled it around. That's just a fraction of what's in his eyes. Girls practically throw themselves at him everyday, but he always turns them down nicely with the same response; "I have a girlfriend". We all think he's lying. I mean, 'A girl with perfect princess

curls' and 'Big grey eyes'? Honestly, doesn't sound real. See, I also might... sorta... have a crush on him. Okay, it's a BIG crush. I mean, we're perfect for each other. See, I'm also on the swim team, and I'd like to say I'm pretty good, second only to Percy, and I've know him longer than anyone at this school, about 3 years! And since Anyway, as I walked over to my locker, Percy, Sam, and Bryce come over, Sam and Bryce holding hands with Kayli and Sophie.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"What's up Ash." Sam said.

As I got my stuff out of my locker, my friends lapsed into conversation.

"Hey did you guys here there's a new girl?" Kayli asked.

"She's apparently really pretty." Sophie said, a tone that implied jealousy. Bryce kissed her cheek.

Percy paid no attention to the topic of the new girl, and just stood there, lost in thought.

"Perce," I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "come on, we're gonna be late for class."

He blinked. "Sorry Ashlyn, I'm coming."

Percy smiled at me. Gosh, he was perfect. I am sure he likes me, because I've known him the longest, and he looks at me like I'm special. I made a split second decision to ask him out after school.

"Go ahead Percy, I've got to help that new kid with shadowing." I called over my shoulder as I headed to the front desk. I didn't hear his reply, but as I walked in to the office, I saw the new girl. From the back, she looked like a typical California Girl, with long, blonde princess curls, and a perfect tan, until you see her eyes. They were a mysterious silver, or stormy gray that calculated your every move. She looked at me, and smiled, showing perfect teeth, and her eyes turned from cold and calculating, to warm and molten. The girl had some of my favorite books in her hands, so I could tell we could be best friends.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Annabeth."

"Ashlyn. Nice to meet you." I said as I shook Annabeth's hand. As we left the office, Annabeth and I talked about each other and books, and we immediately became the best of friends. As we went into first period, Mr. Blofis' class, still talking, she caught sight of Percy at the exact same time he saw her.

"Wisegirl!!" He said happily, running over to her. _Wisegirl?_ I thought.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." Annabeth giggled. Percy pulled her close and kissed her. Mr. Blofis came to greet Annabeth.

I expected my heart to fill with rage towards Annabeth, but they looked so happy together,

and Annabeth was so nice, so I just laughed, and they broke apart blushing. Grinning, I pulled Annabeth over to my desk and she sat in the one next to me. When we were halfway through the class, Percy and Annabeth ran up to Mr. Blofis, said something to him, then ran out of class. While the class questioned the teacher as to why they left class, I snuck out and followed them. I found Annabeth and Percy outside the building fighting some strange creatures, who looked human, but had snake tails for legs. Annabeth lunged with... a dagger? And stabbed the thing, and the snake creature exploded into dust. I stumbled out from the school building, demanding an explanation, when they caught sight of me. Annabeth ran over to me, Percy close behind.

"Did you see that?" She asked. To stunned to speak, I nodded. Percy looked at me closely.

"Explain your story."

I told them about my life, repeating what I told Percy, from when we first met, and some stuff I didn't tell him. My mom left when I was born, leaving my dad to raise me. It's always just been us two, and we moved from Texas to NYC when I was 7 to get a new start. Annabeth nodded.

"Ashlyn, how much do you know about the Greek Gods?"

I drove with Percabeth _(A/N: Im calling them Percabeth now)and they explained to me that my mother was a Greek Goddess, and that I'm a demigod. It sounded crazy, but I believed them. I always knew there was something off about me. When we got to camp, I was claimed by Aphrodite, and I love all of my siblings. Annabeth and I are still the best of friends._

 ** _And that was the first time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Yaaaaaay! First chapter done! If you liked it, make sure to RR, and I'll try to update as often as possible and Asap! Love ya!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next Chapter!! RR pretty pleeeaase!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the_**

 ** _PJO series, only my OOCs_**

Charlie POV _**(This is a girl)**_

Hello dear reader! Let me tell you a bit about myself, since you seem stalkerish anyways. I have long, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. I am athletic, and a bookworm. And I'm not straight. Not much to say about that.

My friends and I are very close. They are; me, Jason ** _(A/N Not Jason Grace)_** , Paul, Grace, and Annabeth. Jason has black hair and green eyes, Paul has blond hair and brown eyes, Annabeth has blond princess curls, and unique gray eyes, which I love, and lastly Grace. I might have a crush on her, with her long, silky black hair and dark blue eyes. _ **(And you thought she was going to like Annabeth ;))**_

Anyway, Annabeth, Grace, and I were all hanging out in our dorm at the all girls school we attend, and Bella and I were convinced Annabeth's 'boyfriend' doesn't exist.

"Percy's real guys." Annabeth insisted. Grace tossed her long black hair -god I wanted to run my fingers through her hair- and scoffed

"Sure. Cuz raven haired guys with sea green eyes totally exist." She fired back.

Annabeth splayed out on the floor. She huffed.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, he's coming to pick me up tomorrow, so you can meet him then." Grace got up and went to her bed in the corner.

"Whatever. Goodnight Charlie." Her voice was beautiful, and I tried to sound nonchalant as I replied with a goodnight of my own, and could only fantasize about asking her out, until I fell asleep.

The next day, after school, Jason and Paul joined us, having heard of Annabeth's ride coming. As we waited, a sea green matserati pulled up to the curb. Annabeth smiled. The door opened, and a teenager stepped out. He was tall, with a swimmers body, and raven black hair. He looked around, spotted us, and came towards us. As he got closer, Annabeth ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He laughed as he spun her around, and then she kissed him. Paul whistled and we all laughed as the broke apart, red-faced. The boy had sea green eyes as I looked closer.

"Is this Percy?"Jason asked, seeing as the two had their arms around each others shoulders.

"Yes I am." Percy said, sticking out his hand for all of us to shake. Annabeth flashed a smug smile.

"Yea yea, you told us." I said. Grace laughed, and my heart did a flip.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, "we have to go."

She turned to us, and we said our goodbyes, even if she was going to be back next week. Then Percy and Annabeth jumped into Percy's matserati and they drove away. Grace and I began to walk to our dorm, I blurted out,

"Will you go out with me?" I braced myself for the worst, but Grace laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask," Grace beamed. "Come on, let go to see a movie."

 _ **And that was the time I met Percabeth, and asked out the love of my life.**_

 _ **Second chapter done!! I decided to do a few chapters for the LGBT community, because I love you guys!!! Y'all are beautiful!!**_

 ** _-Bella_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_What's up guys!! Another chapter for all y'all to enjoy!!!!!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series._**

Matt POV

I was getting tutored by my dream girl, but let me tell you about myself before we get into that. I am pretty athletic, since I'm on the football team, and I have brown hair that's always neatly combed and warm brown eyes. I've dated many girls, but this one's special.

My dream girl is Annabeth Chase. She has naturally curly blond hair that is always perfect, a natural tan, which you can never get in a tanning bed. But her eyes. They are a cold, dauntingly beautiful, yet scary, gray/silver color, like a brewing storm. Annabeth looks like she's calculating your every move. I know she likes me, since I am the most attractive guy in our school. When we are together I think I'll be able to get Annabeth to wear green eye contacts, to get rid of the scary eyes she has now. Anyway, I was walking over to her house, fantasizing about how I'll ask her out, and she'll say how she's been waiting for me and then we'll kiss, and we'll get more passionate and passionate until she says that she's ready to, yeah you get the idea. I knocked on her door, and after a few moments, Annabeth answered. She was wearing a blue sweat shirt that said, 'Goode Swim Team' and said 'Jackson' on the back.

"Oh! Matt hey!!" She exclaimed. She opened the door farther, and I stepped inside. I followed Annabeth over to the table, were stacks of papers and blueprints were splayed out on the table. She stacked up some of the blueprints, then sighed.

"Percy!" She called. "Come help me move these off of the table."

 _Percy?_ I thought. _Who's Percy? A relative? Must be, she doesn't have a boyfriend, right?_

My questions were answered when a teenager about my age walked out of the hallway and headed over to the table. He had messy, raven black hair and strange sea green eyes. He looked at Annabeth curiously, like a baby seal.

"What's up Wisegirl?" Percy said. He looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked. Annabeth smiled.

"Percy, this is Matt, a friend from school. Matt, this is Percy, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend!? I couldn't believe it. The only thing that kept me from giving up hope forever was the fact that I could be a much better boyfriend than this loser. I mustered a smile and hoped it seemed real, and shook Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Percy." I said. The two seemed to believe it, and after Percy helped Annabeth move her blueprints off of the table, Percy headed outside, muttering something about gods and bread. Annabeth just shrugged and sat at the table. I sat down right next to her, and thus our session began.

As time went on, I scooted closer to Annabeth, falling even more in love with her. After a few hours, our tutoring was done, and Annabeth walked me to the door. I turned and looked at her.

"So, Annabeth," I said confidently, "How about you come to my place, and we can have some fun." I purred as I stroked her arm. This had worked on many girls before. Annabeth grabbed my arm, and shoved me away roughly.

"No thanks, Matt, you saw I had a boyfriend." She said, annoyed. Now, I would have kept going, sure that she did want me. If not for the genuine anger I saw in her eyes. I then knew Annabeth wasn't someone to make an enemy out of. I nodded politely and left.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER. Please forgive me?_**

 ** _*cue baby seal eyes here*_**

 ** _Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently, if not on this fic, then another one. Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! So, I've hit writers block, and the only idea I can come up with is the whole, sluttiest girl in school crap, so bear with me, and enjoy!!!!_**

Cathrine POV

I swaggered into Goode High School, my posse right behind me. But before we continue, let me enlighten you on the most important subject: Me. I am the most popular girl in all of Goode, and the hottest. I have long, silky black hair, and ice blue eyes. I've also dated almost all of the male population. Girls want to be me, guys want me, and I rule the school!! **_(A/N insert evil laugh here)_**

Anyways, I walked through the hallway to my locker, my posse - which consisted of Arryn, Jamie, and Alexa - following close behind. After grabbing my books from my locker, touching up my makeup, and checking for teachers, I strode over to the other side of the hallway, where my next target was. His name was Percy Jackson, the hottest guy in school.

He had windswept raven black hair, and swirling sea green eyes.

We would be the perfect couple. Me, the hottest girl, and him, the hottest guy. We could be unstoppable.

But.

He never returned my affections. I tried seduction, food, parties, everything, yet nothing seemed to work. Everyone said he had a girlfriend in California, but they couldn't be that close, since it's a long distance relationship. My attempt to make Percy mine today was full proof.

As I strode, towards Percy, however, I heard him yell, and then he ran over to greet someone at the end of the hall. I could see it was a girl. And then, the impossible happened.

They.

Kissed.

I gasped. Impossible!! Percy was supposed to be mine! I walked angrily towards the two, as they pulled away. The girl looked at me, and I stopped dead. From a distance, mystery girl looked like your typical dumb blonde, but then we locked eyes. And hers were a strange, startling, stormy, scary, sliver. **_(Alliteration b*tches)_**

I snapped my fingers, and strode away from mystery girl, spotting a cutie far more worth my time. I pulled him into a closet.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _4th Chapter done!!! Yaaaay!! I just want to say thank y'all so much for caring enough to read my fics, cuz I know they aren't the best. PLEASE COMMENT IDEAS TO HELP ME OUT. I BEG YOU. Anyways, my Pinterest is annabeth0500, or Percabeth Child, if you want to follow me. Love ya!!!!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	5. I NEED HELP

**_THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT IS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT.. PLZ READ_**

 ** _OK, I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS FIC,CUZ IM ALL OUT. IF YOU WISH TO CONTRIBUTE:_**

 ** _\- Give me the name of your character_**

 ** _\- Description_**

 ** _\- Relation to Percy, Annabeth, Or both_**

 ** _\- Background info if needed_**

 ** _ALL HELP IS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!!!!_**

 ** _-The.Original.Percabeth.Child_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys!!! I want to start by giving a HUGE shout out to Psyche Castle, who gave me two characters I can use. Psyche, thank you so much!!!! You rock!! Anyways, enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER, SINCE THE MAIN CHARACTER IM USING IS TECHNICALLY PSYCHE'S._**

Lena POV

I sat in the classroom, trying to dutifully take notes on today's lesson, but it was hard when

PERCY WOULDNT STOP MOVING.

Let me tell you about myself. I have black hair in a pixie style haircut dyed pink at the tips. I'm pale, with freckles, and pretty tall, too. At first glance, I look like a punk rebel kinda girl, but grades are very important to me, and I get straight A's for most of the year. I like to think I'm a nice person, and I think Percy saw that. He my best friend, but right now he was irritating.

I smacked his arm.

"Lord of ADHD," I muttered to him, "tone it down." The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I sighed, and began to gather my stuff up. Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Len." He said. "You coming over today?"

I nodded. He grinned and practically pulled me out of the classroom. I smiled and shook my head. _This kid better have a secret girlfriend, cuz he needs someone other than me at school._ I thought.

 ** _I NAME THIS LINE BREAK AFTER PSYCHE CASTLE._**

When we got to Percy's house, he unlocked to door and flopped on the couch.

"IM HOOOOOME." He shouted. I didn't think his mom was here, but I let it pass. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a blue cookie left on the table. Percy came running in, grabbing one and quickly shoving it in his mouth. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Percy?" A voice called. Percy's head shot up.

"Come down stairs." He yelled. Footsteps sounded, then a teenage girl emerged from the hallway. She had long, curly blond hair, and strange, stormy grey eyes. The girl opened her mouth, then caught sight of me.

"Hi," she grinned, "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

I sighed loudly. "Oh FINALLY." I said, as I shook Annabeth's hand. "I'm Lena, and you don't know how relieved I am that you can take care of this idiot here." I gestured to Percy, who was happily munching on blue cookies. Annabeth laughed. We quickly became friends, and I was overjoyed to learn she would be attending school with us starting tomorrow.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Once more thank you so much to Psyche Castle for this amazing character, and everyone keep these ideas coming!! I'll try to incorporate as many as possible. Love ya!!!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY WAAAAAAAT!? This next character is courtesy of Guest 17. Guest, thank you so so much, and I hope y'all enjoy her character!!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!_**

Kayla Crawford

I rang the doorbell to my cousin's house. The door opened, and I saw Annabeth, my cousin, standing there.

Let me give you a little description of me first. I have long, wavy brown hair, and ice blue eyes. My complexion is pale, and I'm very smart. My dream is to become a DNA analysis, and I'm in my last year of high school.

"Kayla!!" Annabeth said happily, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I said, laughing. Her curly blond hair was loose on her head, and her unique eyes sparkled. I heard she had a boyfriend, someone named Percy Jackson. She had never let me meet him, and I was hoping to today.

As if Annabeth read my mind, she gestured for me to head inside. In the living room, a raven haired boy sat on the floor, playing with legos. Now, that seems normal, but this kid looked 17. I chuckled and looked at Annabeth. The boy looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"So I take it this is Percy." I snorted. He jumped up and shook my hand. Annabeth nodded.

"Yep," she said, "the Seaweed Brain himself." I let the nickname slide, deciding not to ask about it. At that moment, Mr. Chase called for dinner. As we chatted with Percy, I could see Annabeth was in good hands, and I left knowing that they would never leave each other.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey y'all!! Once more, thank you so much to Guest 17 for the awesome idea, you are wonderful!! Love ya!!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys!! Thank you to everyone so far who has given me such wonderful ideas, and please keep them coming!! I give shout outs to everyone who gives me an idea, and I will try to include all of your amazing thoughts!!_**

 ** _This next character is courtesy of GeekyAnimeGirl. Thanks so much for you wonderful idea girl!! I hope you enjoy what I did with your character._**

 ** _Blah blah blah Disclaimer, you know the drill._**

Michelle "Mitchie" POV

I walked into the cafe and sat down, ordering a bold coffee and a pastry. Looking out the window, I had nothing better to do than think. I have always been described as cute. My whole life. Not pretty. Cute. As far as I'm concerned, that helps me avoid too much attention. I have short russet hair in a pixie cut, _(A/N what is it with y'all and pixie cuts??) and thick, cat eye glasses that cover my hazel eyes. It has been a year since I left Goode high school, and my crush, behind. His name was Percy Jackson, and we had a special bond. We became best friends really quick. But then I moved, and I really missed him. I heard the familiar tinkle of the cafe door opening, and then I saw them._

Or rather.

Him.

That familiar raven haired head bobbing as he talked and laughed with what looked to be seven or eight other people. I ran up to him.

"Percy!!" I exclaimed. He looked up and grinned, hugging me.

"Mitchie, hey!" He said happily. He guestured to the people beside him. They gave me friendly smiles.

"These are my friends from camp." Ah yes, the elusive camp. The one none of us were allowed to go to, and where Percy always disappeared to. I nodded, taking a closer look at the camp friends.

There was a blonde girl sitting right next to Percy, she had stormy grey eyes that kinda scared me. On Percy's other side, a Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. She was holding hand with a boy with close cropped blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a cute little scar on his upper lip. Across from Percy an African-American girl with pretty gold eyes was holding hands with a muscular, Asian boy. Next to them, a Latino boy who was fiddling with bolts and gears sat close to a pretty girl with brown hair done in a princess like fashion. Percy's voice dragged my attention back to him.

"This is Piper and her boyfriend Jason," The Cherokee and blonde boy, "Hazel and her boyfriend Frank," the Asian and African-American, "and Leo and his girlfriend Calypso." The Latino and the princess. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said. A pointed cough was heard from behind me. I turned to see the blonde girl next to Percy raise her eye brows expectantly.

"Oh and this is Annabeth," Percy said, "my girlfriend." My heart broke at the words, but as I talked with all of Percy's friends, I realized they were all cool people, and I formed a strong friendship with them. Suddenly, a huge crash sounded from outside. My friends ran outside, and I followed. I couldn't believe my eyes. All of my friends had WEAPONS, and were fighting A HELLHOUND FROM GREEK MYTHOLOGY. I stood there confused, watching Hazel stab the beast, and it exploded into dust.

I found out I was a demigod, and I finally got to visit the mysterious camp, which was apparently a camp for demigods. I was claimed as a daughter of Hermes, and I continue to be best friends with The 7, as they're apparently called.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey y'all!! OH MY GODS THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY I FEEL UNSTOPPABLE._**

 ** _One more time thank you to GeekyAnimeGirl for this idea, and keep these ideas coming!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys!! So, this next character is courtesy of a guest, you know who you are, so thank you so much for the idea!! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer.. blah blah really people if you don't know this by now, you really should._**

Maria Slovak

I squirted sunscreen on my hand as I strode through the pool gates. Another day at life guarding, another day seeing my crush.

My crush's name is Percy Jackson. He has sea green eyes and raven black windswept hair. I've been told I'm also hot, with long, gorgeous, wine read hair and hazel eyes. I have a boyfriend, but I plan on dumping him soon, when I start going out with Percy.

Anyways, we had an hour till the pool opened, so us life guards use this time to swim for a bit, so you can imagine how surprised I was to see a blonde girl sitting next to Percy. I headed towards the pool, determined to eliminate the threat to our relationship. But there's no harm in being friendly, either.

"Hey Percy!" I said cheerfully. "Who's this?"

Percy grinned.

"Hey Mari," he replied, "this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." The words took a moment to register. Then they broke my heart.

"Oh, ok." My eyes filled with tears. I would have run away from the pool, if not for that it was my job. So, I forced myself to smile, and continued on with my day. Maybe Percy and I were just not meant to be.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey y'all! Sorry it took me a bit to update, I've been busy. I'll try to make this next update faster. Love ya!! Also, August 2 is my BIRTHDAY!!! I will officially be turning 13, so I'm super excited!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys!!! I have yet ANOTHER character from ma girl, GeekyAnimeGirl. Thank you so much for the awesome backstory, and this fic might be longer, so thank you so much for that!! Enjoy!!_**

Elizabeth 'Liz' Preston

I never knew my parents. They both died when I was young, and I've bounced around in foster homes all my life.

I am Mexican, and proud of it. I have long, dark, curly brown hair, and coffee brown eyes. I've been told by everyone I meet that I'm very pretty. I'm 17 now, and found a forever home with a mom, dad, and 5 other foster children when I was 15. We get along like a normal family. Every day though, I think about one of my good friends, whom I met when I ran away from another foster home when I was seven. Her name was Annabeth. We bonded for a while, before we went separate ways. I miss her, and often wonder how she's doing. We would be the same age now.

One day, on a day like any other, a weird creature broke into my house, and told me I had to go with him. I remembered it as a satyr from Greek mythology. My foster parents told me to go, saying I would be ok. We went from Maine to Long Island, New York. I found a camp for demigods, half mortal, half god. I was claimed as a daughter of Demeter, which was fitting, considering how I love gardening. But the best part was, Annabeth was there!! She was alive and well, and we were very happy to see each other. She introduced me to her boyfriend Percy, and we get along very well.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey guys!!!! Once more, HUGE thanks to GeekyAnimeGirl for this character, and I should have two new chapters coming very soon!_**

 ** _-The.Original.Percabeth.Child_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_What's up guys!! So, before we get into this amazing chapter from a Guest, you know who you are. I'm going to let you know that on my birthday, August 2, you are going to receive an update with a character that's MEEE!! It's going to be about me if I was a demigod. I will let you know about more details when the update comes out. Enjoy this one for now!!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO OR THE MAIN CHARACTER._**

Ember Neya

I walked into the all girls high school, and headed to the cafeteria to find Annabeth.

First, myself. I have long, messy brown hair, and brown eyes. I've had lots of boys complement me, but they don't mean anything. 'Why?' You ask? Because I'm not straight. And that's ok. I don't always like stupid humor, and that's why Annabeth is my best friend and crush. She's intelligent, not to mention cute. With long, blonde curly hair, and unique, grey eyes that sparkle when she's excited. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but turns down all boy who hit on her. This must mean she's not straight either, so I'm going to ask her out after school.

Anyways, I found Annabeth in the cafeteria, talking to a boy. I had never seen him before, but I assumed he was just another person hitting on Annabeth. So I walked over to see how this was going. Annabeth caught sight of me and grinned.

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted, "who's this?"

Annabeth nodded to the boy. As I looked closer, I saw he had raven black hair, and sea green eyes. Annabeth's voice dragged my focus back to her.

"Percy, this is Ember. Em, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend." My eyes filled with tears. But I faked a smile and nodded.

"Right. Well, I gotta go, see ya." I managed. Then I ran to class.

I didn't see Annabeth the rest of the day, and I found out that she moved to New York, and today was her last day. I guess we were just not meant to be.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and just know that I would love feedback as well as ideas! Both good and bad! Love ya!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys!! So, this character is courtesy of Gummybear1178. Bear, thank you so much for the character, and enjoy!_**

 ** _I also want to give a shout out to WordsAblaze. If you are a fan of TLC, or are a hardcore Phan shipper, go check out her fics. My personal favorite is called, A Month of Kaider. It's worth the read, trust me. Now enjoy!!_**

Daisy Jenkins

I headed out of the newly finished Persephone cabin and got ready to start my second week of camp. As I headed to the pavilion for breakfast, i spotted Percy Jackson waving to me. I ran over to him.

Percy has sea green eyes and raven black hair. He's also a son of Poseidon. In the short time that I've been here, Percy and I have become good friends, and soon I hope we will be more than friends. I'm not bad looking, with long black hair dyed red in some places, and striking green eyes. My friends in the Aphrodite cabin say he has a girlfriend, but I don't believe them. They're just saying that because they like him, too.

 ** _~THIS LINE BREAK WISHES THAT BELLA WOULD GET MORE IDEAS FOR THIS FIC.~_**

As the weeks went on, I formulated a plan to ask Percy to go out with me. We grew closer everyday, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before there was a new power couple in camp. _ **(A/N: Paisy... LOL)** _ When I woke up this morning I knew today was the day. The day Percy would be mine. We headed to the stables together, going to greet Blackjack and go for a Pegasus ride, and I began to ask him.

"So, Percy," I asked. He turned and looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"Would you maybe g-"

"Percy!!" I heard someone call, we turned to see Malcolm running towards us. He skidded to a halt.

"Annabeth's back!" He panted. Percy grinned, and broke into a dead sprint for the front of the camp. I had no choice but to follow them.

I reached the top of the hill just in time to see Percy pick up a blonde girl and twirl her around. As I was contemplating who this mystery girl was, I saw him set her down and kiss her. I couldn't believe my eyes. That was supposed to be me there, not some blonde chick. I made to start down there and demand what was going on, but a hand hauled me back. I turned around to see Lacy, an Aphrodite camper, shake her head at me. I nodded, the threat loud and clear, and walked back to my cabin.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Hey y'all!! One more time, thank you so much to Gummybear1178 for this character. Love ya!! More detail will come for the birthday chapter when I write it._**

 ** _-Bella_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hey y'all!! So, IM OFFICALLY 13!!_**

 ** _*fireworks and confetti galore*_**

 ** _So, in honor of teenageness, let me tell you about this special chapter about meeeee!!!_**

 ** _The description of me is real, the location of me is not. The activities I do are real, and I'm just using Bella as my name. Percabeth is aged up in this. Like, late twenties. I think that's it. Enjoy learning a bit more about me._**

Bella Taylor

The week started out like any other, I went to school, went home for not to long, before heading to dance class for about 3 to 5 hours every day, depending on the choreography. Then play practice. _(A/N I dance for more than 15 hours a week, not counting play practice. More like 17.5 hours. Aka, a lot.)_

However, on Saturday, I found out I was apparently a demigod. A satyr came to my house, and got me and my best friend, who apparently was also, a demigod. That's the short story.

It wasn't to hard to figure out who my parent was. But people were shocked when they beheld my long, curly blond hair, and sea green eyes, which reflected grey in certain light. ** _(Not making this up.)_** I was claimed as a granddaughter of Poseidon, and so far, my cabin was empty, save for me and Tyson, my half brother, who's also a cyclops. Tyson tells me of my other half brother, Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth. He told me I looked like a combination of the two. I had yet to tell anyone that these two heros, who had all these adventures here and were legends at Camp Half Blood, were my parents. I was already the envy of some being related to Percy, but I've never wanted to be the center of attention. So, I kept my secret on low for months, thinking it would never get out. That is, until they came to pick me up.

I had just finished riding Blackjack, who recognized me as 'Boss's daughter', when there was a commotion over the hill. My friend Lila, a daughter of Aphrodite, came to get me.

"Percabeth is here!! They came to visit!!" She kept repeating. I felt a pit of dread form in my stomach, but I pretended to be excited as Lila pulled me up the hill and towards the crowd gathered around my parents. Everyone was fangirling basically, so I pulled out of Lila's grip, grabbed my book from my cabin, and sat on my bunk, reading. There was a knock on the door, and my mom poked her head in. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey, mom," I said as I gathered my stuff to go home. She gave me a hug.

"Hey B," she replied, "ready to go?"

I nodded. My mom smiled and we headed out of the Poseidon cabin. The crowd gathered next to my parents murmured as I walked over to my dad and nudged him with my shoulder. He smiled.

"Ready to go, Bella?" My dad asked. I nodded, opening my book, and heading back to the car. I knew next time I was here, my experience would be different.

But I was ready.

 ** _And that was the time I met Percabeth._**

 ** _Birthday chapter done!! Please RR, and thank you to all of you who enjoy my stories. You make my day! Also you make sure to keep sending me more ideas! Love ya!!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


	14. Bye

**_Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've decided I'm discontinuing the fic because I'm too busy and I've been going through a lot personally. I haven't told anyone this, but I've been sorta depressed lately. I'm constantly sad and crying when I'm alone, and I've had a few trust issues with my closest friends, and that's all I'm saying on that topic._**

 ** _This message, however is mostly to say thank you to all of my readers. The fact that you think of me as someone special who's writing you look forward to is really special to me, when in reality I'm a quiet girl who isn't noticed much is so amazing I didn't comprehend it until now. I will continue to try to write other oneshots and fics in other fandoms, but thank you for coming a long with me, and I love you all._**

 ** _For the last time on this fic, Love ya!_**

 ** _-Bella_**


End file.
